Wraith
Wraith Wraith is the third playable Monster in Evolve. It is an elusive monster that specializes in stealth and assassination maneuvers, flitting across the battlefield to focus down targets while mitigating damage through speed and cunning. Its traversal is a short omnidirectional warp, allowing it to achieve some amount of airborne presence (though not nearly as much as the Kraken). The Wraith has the smallest overall armor and health pool of the monsters but compensates with exceptional agility and trickery. The Wraith leaves long, white trails as tracks, like cuts in the ground. Wraith can be purchased with 9500 Keys. Movement The Wraith moves around by floating just above the ground in a serpentine motion, making very little noise. She only touches the ground when she crouches to stalk her prey. She can climb walls quickly with the help of her scythes. Pressing the traversal button will cause Wraith to quickly dash in the direction she's moving. This leaves a trail of white particles, giving the hunters a chance to keep track of her movements. It also disables the personal cloak gained by the Decoy ability. Abilities Warp Blast The Wraith dashes to the targeted position before generating a large explosion. The blast deals damage in an area of effect and knocks targets back. The Wraith is immune to mines and other traps during the dash, but can be hurt by mines post-detonation. Damage: 470/484/517 Knockback: 15/17/19 Radius: 6/7.5/9 Range: 24/30/36m Cooldown (In Combat) 8 seconds Cooldown (Out of Combat) 20 seconds Abduction Wraith dashes to a target, grabs it, and returns to its original position.The grab stuns the hunter for the duration and does single target damage. Missing will cause the Wraith to travel the full length of the abduct before returning to its original position. It is an excellent tool for separating a hunter from the rest of the team, or for creating aerial combos. Damage: 470/484/517 Range: 64/80/94m Cooldown: 9/8/7 seconds Decoy The Wraith creates a decoy as a diversion. The decoy is invulnerable and will attack wildlife and hunters (dealing actual damage), but disappears after a certain amount of time. The decoy moves in the direction Wraith is facing when activated, and leaves a barely visible trail of dust in its wake as well as a flashing particle effect when shot. This ability can be used for both escaping and attacking. Using abilities or warping will disable the decoy. Bonus Attack Damage: 50%/51%/55% Duration: 4.7 / 5.9 / 7 seconds Cooldown: 17/15/15 seconds Supernova The Wraith creates a zone of power, buffing her melee attacks and abilities with extra damage and greatly increased attack speed. Leaving the zone will nullify the effect. Bonus Damage: 59/61/65 per hit Radius: 17.3/21.6/26m Duration: 5.7/7.1/8.5 seconds Cooldown: 12/10/10 seconds Basic Attacks Heavy attack: 248 damage, in a wide radius. Resets every 3 seconds. Light attack: 99 damage Vs Incap: 123 damage. Pounce: 70/90/110 damage per tick Traversal Warp The Wraith bursts quickly in the direction of the reticle. This ability is omni-directional and grants the Wraith some of the best maneuverability of any Monster. Maximum Traversals: 3 Cooldown (in combat) 3.66 seconds Cooldown (out of combat) 9 seconds Progression Wraith Hunting Wraith changes the rules for the Hunters. While the other monsters prefer direct confrontation the Wraith is first and foremost a strategic fighter, favoring hit-and-run tactics. While the Wraith's playstyle is for the stealthy you must understand how the player is using it, perhaps it tries to avoid you as much as possible to reach Stage 3 or even launch an ambush at Stage 1. These are the contingencies you must be aware & ready for, for the Wraith can be extremely unpredictable & can be dangerous towards an unorganized team. Warp Blast will cause the Wraith to pull back while they pick their target, so then is the time to make an evasive jet-jump. Make best advantage of its cooldown. Decoy's duplicate of the Wraith grants the real one the ability to escape while its duplicate attacks and stalls Hunters. Decide whether focus on the decoy to shorten the span in which it is active, or the real Wraith to reduce the chances of a successful getaway. Supernova's attack comes with fair warning via the Monster's bright, scintillating glow; conserve jetpack fuel for evasion at such moments. Abduction is one of the Wraiths most powerful abilities. Keep tabs on your teammates while searching for her and communicate with them often. This will significantly decrease the amount of damage Abduction can deal. Residual damage such as toxic grenade, flamethrower or even just shooting at the Wraith's exact location will reveal the Wraith when using the decoy ability. Losing the Wraith's advantage. When the Wraith tries to use the Abduction it will try to separate the most valuable teammate (most notably the medic), protect or assist them such as: Getting in it's way (Highly advised that the Assault should take it for the team, for it has a personal shield to protect them), use the cloak ability whenever possible near valuable allies rather than later, or just going behind an obstacle to protect you. While the Supernova dramatically increases the Wraith's attack, it does however decreases the knock-back ratio & it can only be used inside of the Supernova. Warp Blast is the strongest of the Wraith's abilities. However, it doesn't have a huge area of effect which can be easily evaded if dodged correctly. Tactics Wraith is for the stealthy, clever and merciless players who find stalking challenging yet incredibly rewarding when killing its prey. If there is one thing the Wraith is best at that it hides and kills its prey without notice, slipping pass enemies where other monsters wouldn't hesitate to fight or run, tricking hunters into chasing a decoy or fighting in areas were it would prove dangerous towards the hunters and, most of all, the Wraith makes the perfect assassin, making her a formidable opponent and the most terrifying when fighting alone. The Warp Blast can be used as a traversal ability when escaping from the Hunters. But it can be used in crowd control and it is a critical ability when finishing an incapacitated hunter, it is also great when knocking back hunters trying to revive an incapacitated hunter. Decoy favors in quick hit and run tactics. It can be also used in defensive and offensive measures, and it is best when putting a Supernova and summoning a decoy to give it extra boost in combat making it more efficient and deadly. Supernova is known to give the Wraith a great damage boost especially in tight or corned areas, however let your decoy do it for you. Allowing you to escape or launch a sneak attack towards an unexpecting hunter. Abduction is a tricky ability to master but the most rewarding, it can be used when targeting key hunters bringing him/her in danger of incapacitation or death. Use your smell ability it can save the trouble in running into a trap or a hunter trying to cut you off, it is also critical in finding potential prey and surveying the area. When a hunter tries to cut you off, run the other way or better yet if the hunter is alone ambush him/her, make sure you kill or at least incapacitate him/her. The hunters will use their number in their favor, however there are several ways in splitting the group such as using Shear's predators such as Tyrants or Megamouths to your advantage, try leading them towards the predator it will put them in a situation were there is a high risk of dying. Stage one most Shear's fauna will not hesitate to attack when provoked, Stage 2 Shear's prey will try flee, Stage 3 All Shear's fauna including predators will try to flee or defend themselves if provoked. Trick the hunters by running in the other side of the map of you by using your trail as bait, they will usually follow. However beware of Maggie's Trapjaw for it will always chase after you, even when sneaking. When trapped in a dome and not fully staged up, try not to engage in combat at all. Stall with your decoy along with your supernova to deal maximum damage and hide from the hunters. When looking to hide, try the bushes. It may give you a chance in slipping through the hunters chasing you. In Nest, it doesn't matter if you are in Stage 1, once you hatch a Goliath, follow him and prioritize whoever he is attacking. Matches like these end quickly in your favor. The Decoy can be used as a clever trick for the trappers who aren't sure whether you have escaped or not, when you have escaped the dome without notice use your decoy towards the dome, to give the illusion that you are trapped in the dome. (Beware of Crow's Survey ability though) With a low health pool and attack range in comparison to other monsters Wraith is considered to be quite fragile; however, she excels in isolating her targets. Wraith is an opportunistic hunter, fighting in a large group may quickly lead to your demise. Tight closed spaces brings hunters in a huge disadvantage, especially place where there are no vantage points to escape to, try bring them in those locations (especially with the presence of predators). When fighting against trappers use the decoy to take the traps instead of you, this will give you a chance to plan your next attack & surprise your enemies. When using your decoy smart players will often try to pin point you to reveal your location, such as Hyde's flamethrower & Caira's napalm grenades does residual damage which causes to reveal your location; you must be careful when fighting against them. Despite the Abduction is based as a simple mechanic to separate hunters, it can be the most powerful & fear inducing ability; so don' be afraid to use it. Smelling is great ability to keep check on your surroundings, but also it can give away your location towards experienced players, or give the impression you are near by. Losing your advantage. If you're fighting against a Lazarus, Decoy and then eat the body once the Hunter has died, This will stop Lazarus from reviving the Hunter with no strikes, and get your armor up a bit. This tactic won't work against experienced players though, as they will probably know what you are up to. Trivia Official descriptions often label Wraith as female. This is due to the inspiration the developers drew from creatures like mermaids and sirens. A captured Wraith is the centerpiece of the Wraith Trap map, and can provide teleportation to Monster or Hunters in an Evacuation campaign. Despite the Wraith's strange morphology and stealthy nature, it still leaves tracks behind. This is because its "legs" drag across the ground as it moves. The Wraith's head will glow red under certain circumstances. This only occurs when she uses her abduction ability. The Wraith used to become invisible during the duration of its Decoy ability. This is no longer the case as of Evolve Stage 2. Evolve_Expert_Tips_for_Success_with_the_Wraith File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Nest File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Defend File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Hunt_2 File:Evolve_Wraith_Solo_Mode_Gameplay_-_Rescue Category:Characters Category:Monsters